


Just Friends

by AvalonBell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DanXPhil, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonBell/pseuds/AvalonBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell and Phil Lester have been room mates for three years and close friends for even longer. With the great idea of creating a "coming out" video there seems to be some feelings that become more hard to hide than usual. Will things between Dan and Phil ever be the same? Or will this just be a turn for the best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is a Phan(Dan and Phil) fan fiction I have decided to make. It is in my opinion not one of my best writings but it is alright. I have never really written about and IRL ship of anyone since I don't have many. But Phan is something I have had stuck in my mind for the past two days and just decided to try writing a fanfic of them out!I have somewhat edited it from the original(aka taken out an entire paragraph just describing what their rooms look like) so that it is more descriptive in a good way. Anyways I'll shut up now, this is my first try at a Phan fanfic so I hope you enjoy!

Dan's eyes open slowly. He let's out a tired groan and uses his hand to block out the sun beams peeking through his blinds. He sits up and looks around the room to see Phil standing in his doorway. Dan jumps out of his bed in surprise, exposing his plain jet black pajama pants and absolutely no T-shirt, exposing his bare stomach.

"Phil, what the hell is the matter with you?! You can't just stand there in my doorway, you look like your some phycopath trying to kill me!" He exclaims, looking over at his room mate, eyes wide open now that he has already been both scared and embarrassed within less than a minute of waking up.

Phil only shrugs, holding back laughter," I'm sorry. But hey, it got you awake now, didn't it?"

Dan takes a moment to respond. He first looks over at the clock seeing that its only half an hour till eight. This made confusion overtake his emotions. He never woke up this early before unless it was required for him to, and if Phil ever woke up this early he knew not to just come into his room and do... Whatever the hell it was he was in here for.

"Phil, what is so important that you were pulling the position of a serial killer?" He asks, fixing his hair that he assumed was at the moment looking like a birds nest.

"Well, we have to make that important video, remember?" Phil tells him, his facial expression giving away no hints, but none were needed, Dan knew exactly what he was talking about.

He grins," Oh," He begins as he walks over to his drawer, picking out a black pair of jeans,"Alright, well let me just get changed. I'll meet you in your room when I'm done. Just get everything set up while you wait." He tells him, picking out his galaxy/universe T-shirt.

"Alright." Phil answers simply, shutting the door as he leaves.

After Dan finishes getting completely dressed and ready he walks to Phil's room, which is literally right next to his, and lightly knocks on his door. He then comes in after hearing Phil's invite."You see Phil, that is how one goes into a friends bedroom." He says with a playful smile, sitting down beside Phil on his bed.

Phil laughs lightly at Dan's remark," Hush, your door was open anyways. Plus you woke up yourself, I was just... Kind of there I guess?"

Dan waits a moment to let that fail of an excuse sink into both their minds."Really Phil, you were just "kind of there"? Like how did you just kind of get there, you just thought 'oh hey my feet are taking me somewhere and I can't control them, let's just see where they go!'" Dan says, trying to make a straight face in the process but failing miserable.

Both the boys end up laughing at the picture made in their heads."Dan, no. I- I don't know, I guess I was just like "Hey, why don't I see if Dan's up so we can shoot that video we thought of" and to my surprise I was greeted by a sleepily awake dan in pajama pants and no-"Phil replies, not exactly finishing his sentence which he hoped Dan wouldn't catch.

Dan 's cheeks turn slightly read, knowing exactly what those unsaid words were."Sh-shut up Phil, its not my fault I get hot at night and don't want a shirt on while I sleep. Now we're getting off topic like we usually do so let's just start this video shall we?" He tells Phil, quickly looking away from his best friend and toward the video camera set up in front of them. This was true, the boys would always end up rambling on both before, during and after a video and just at all random points in time. They would talk about the weirdest and most random things most times. On occasions there were conversations that always seemed to lean to an... Awkward subject, but those were the conversations that would never be mentioned again as long as they both lived. They assumed this was just what best friends normally do, especially if they live together. This was true but at the same time there was always a more happy and playful atmosphere to these conversations, an atmosphere that always created a 'more than friends' feeling.

"Yeah, alright. So how should I get into the frame?" Phil asks, ignoring Dan's a obvious embarrassment.

"Just... Duck down and then uh, well you know when to pop up." He says and Phil nods, then begins ducking down to the floor, making a descending sound in the process. Dan laughs lightly, shaking his head then reaches up and clicks the start button on the video camera,"Hello internet, I have something VERY important to tell you guys. But first as you all can tell this can't be my room, its none other than..."

Phil pops up onto the bed beside Dan,"Hi!"

"Hey, its Phil! So anyways, would you like to tell our fans why it is we're making this video?"

"Well Dan, there has been something we've been hiding from our people, and its time we tell them"

"Ye- Wait, "our people" Phil?"

"What? They're our fans, our... People."

Dan rolls his eyes playfully then continues on to the conversation." Anyways, yes we do have a very special announcement," He pauses looking over at Phil who smiles awkwardly into the camera," Me and Phil are officially... Just friends!"

"Yay!"Phil lets out cheerfully, putting his arm around Dan lightly," The truth is finally out!"

"Haha, yeah guys so we just want to officially let you know we have been room mates for three years and friends for longer and we have never once had ANY romantic interest with each other."

"Yes, we apologize to all of you me and Dan shippers but we are only best friends. But don't fear, we won't stop you from making those very odd fanfictions." Phil says, pointing his finger up in the air, Dan quickly putting it down.

"Whoah, wait Phil please don't encourage them. We'll be getting overwhelmed by weird phan fanfictions."

As the two youtubers continue the video and it soon comes to an end Phil leans up and turns off the camera and sits back down next to Dan."Well, now that that's over..." He continues to speak but Dan completely zones out.

It had just now come to the realization that the entire video they just recorded was a complete utter lie. Dan had this odd feeling about Phil that made his heart skip a beat since around the second year of being his room mate. It was something he had been trying to block out, figuring that if he pushed the feeling down it would eventually go away. But that didn't do anything, this video has brought back everything and the fact that he has just gotten into Phil's bright blue pools of eyes didn't help his case. It was a ridiculous feeling he knew, but it wasnt something he couldn't just forget.

"Dan?Hello?" Phil interrupted Dan's thoughts by waving his hand in front of his face.

As he comes back to reality Phil places his hand back down, accidentally landing it on top of Dan's. Phil's pale cheeks quickly fill with a light pink blush and he quickly picks his hand back up."Oh uh, sorry." There's a long pause, seeming to last for hours. This torcher destroys Dan and he chooses to just go in for a kiss. He swiftly leans in and his lips are soon against Phil's. Phil's lips were soft, slightly to Dan's surprise. He places his hand on Phil's cheek which were smooth and soft as well. Phil's eyes were wide open but to Dan's surprise he doesn't pull back. Instead after only a short moment that seemed like eternity Dan pulls away and quickly stands up, flustered.

"I-Im sorry, um... I'll just go." He leaves and rushes out the apartment, leaning onto the door and slinking to the floor.

"What the hell Dan?! You are such an idiot! You and Phil... You friends," He let's out a large sigh before continuing his sentence,"Just friends... That's it." He mummbles to himself, throwing his head into his arms, unaware of just how wrong his statement was.

To be continued...(maybe)


End file.
